


I could never stop loving you

by Bynbyn101



Series: You're my future [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bynbyn101/pseuds/Bynbyn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes care of Kendra in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could never stop loving you

Kendra Susan Padalecki-Ackles was born on June 9th to two terrified men. With Duncan everything had seemed easy. The little boy almost never cried and was generally not a fussy baby. Kendra on the other hand was a crier. At only three months old she had figured out that if she cried hard and loud enough that either her papa or daddy would pick her up and this baby had a set of lungs.

Jensen knew the moment she was born that they were in for some trouble. That little girl had let out a scream that could be heard all the way out in the waiting room. A fact that was confirmed by Jeff when he met her for the first time.

"This is the little baby that had made all that noise?" He had asked while holding her for the first time.

"You heard her all the way out there?" Jared whispered sleepily.

"I think that whole damn hospital heard this little one scream," Jeff said. "Good luck."

Now they were both sitting up in bed staring down at the tiny baby that was laying on their bed sleeping. She had started crying over an hour ago and hadn't stopped until Jared placed her down onto their mattress.

"You think we've taught her a bad habit?" Jared asked as he rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "I mean she barely ever sleeps in her crib or bassinet so we must be doing something wrong."

"I don't know how you can look at our daughter and think we've done anything wrong."

"You get extremely mushy when you are tired," Jared told him.

Jensen shrugged. "You three make me mushy."

"I like this side of you," Jared whispered. "Its sexy."

"Just this side of me is sexy?" Jensen asked.

"Every part of you is sexy."

As if she knew that the focus was off of her Kendra started crying again. Her tiny hands were balled into fists and her face was a bright red color as she screamed.

"She's going to wake Duncan up if she doesn't stop crying," Jensen said as he scooped her up into his arms. "I'm going to see if she is hungry."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"See if you can get any sleep. You handle this all day while taking care of our two year old."

"You think you can handle it?"

Jensen got up out of bed and started pacing the room a bit. After about five minutes Kendra's cried died down to the point where he could exit the room without worry about waking up Duncan. He snuck a look back at Jared and smiled when he noticed that the younger man had fallen back asleep.

Tiptoeing out of the room so as to not wake Jared, Jensen walked down the hall and entered the kitchen. He pulled a premeasured bottle of water out of the fridge and added the formula to it. He grabbed a pot, filled it with some water, then placed it on the stove so that it would heat up a bit. While waiting he looked down at his daughter.

"Have I ever told you about what I did when I found out about you?" He asked her. Kendra looked back at him with her hazel eyes then buried her head into Jensen's shirt. "I'll take that as a no. Well let me tell you I was an absolute wreck. I'd always dreamed of having a baby girl but when we found out about you I freaked. I mean you're a girl! How am I supposed to deal with that?"

Kendra looked up at him and cooed softly.

"Your papa tells me I am doing a good job but I am afraid. Not about you right now but more of future you. I'm afraid of what the world has in store for us in the future."

The sound of bubbling broke Jensen out of his musing and he turned to see the pot of water was at a boil. Cursing softly he removed the hot bottle, turned off the flame, and rushed over to the sink so that he could run it under some cold water.

"One thing is for sure is that I am really good at doing things one handed," he whispered.

"Daddy?" He heard Duncan whisper behind him.

Jensen whirled around to look at his son. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Duncan yawned. "Bad dream," he whispered.

Jensen got Kendra to latch onto the bottle's nipple before turning back to Duncan. "Tell me about it."

"There were monsters daddy. Big ones with lots of teeth."

"And what were they doing?"

"Chasing me. I think they are under my bed."

"Under your bed? Now why would they be there?"

Duncan shrugged. "Cause I woke up. They are hiding under there until I get back."

Jensen nodded thoughtfully. "Now what would happen to the monsters if you didn't return to your bed?"

"They would leave?"

"Would they?"

Duncan nodded. "They would," he told him. "Can I sleep with you and papa?"

Jensen looked down at Kendra who had just finished her bottle. Her eyelids were drooping and her mouth was slightly opened as she started to fall asleep. He lifted her and placed her against his shoulder and patted her back until she let out a loud burp. When he brought her down from his shoulder he noticed that she was already half asleep.

"I don't think papa would mind you sharing the bed tonight," he told Duncan. "But you can't make a habit of it. Okay?"

Duncan nodded. "Okay," he whispered. He walked forward and grabbed Jensen's hand so that he could lead him to the master bedroom. "Come on daddy. Let's get some sleep."

Chuckling softly Jensen followed behind his son and rocked his daughter in his arms until she was asleep. Once in the room he placed Kendra into the bassinet next to the bed then helped Duncan into his bed. The little boy situated himself in the middle of the bed before turned to Jensen.

"Aren't you going to get into bed?" He asked.

"Of course I am," Jensen said as he crawled into the bed. He moved around a bit until he was in a comfortable position then pulled Duncan close to him.

"Jen?" Jared whispered sleepily a few minutes later. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine," he told his husband. "Duncan just had a nightmare so I told him he could spend the night with us."

"What about Kendra?"

"She's sleeping. She's fed and burped so she should be good until morning."

"How did you get her to stay sleep in her bassinet?" He asked looking over to where their daughter was sleeping.

"I think I bored her to death with my talking."

"You talked to her?"

"I always talked to her when it is just her and I."

Jared laid down and moved closer to Jensen and Duncan. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her about how scared I was, how scared I still am, about having her."

"Jen..."

"It's scary, you know? Sometimes when I am holding her all these 'what ifs' start playing through my head."

"Do you regret deciding to have another child?" Jared asked him.

"And miss out on how wonderful she is? I could never regret becoming a dad for a second time. And if you asked me if I'd want another one I'd say hell yes. The reward outweigh the risk any day."

"You want more kids?"

"Why you don't?"

"Of course I do. I just thought you wouldn't."

"Jared I want as many kids as I can possibly have with you."

"Daddy, papa," Duncan whined. "Go to sleep."

Jensen chuckled. He kissed Duncan then Jared on the forehead then settled down into his pillows. "Sorry little man," he whispered. "We'll go to sleep."

"Goodnight," Duncan huffed.

"Goodnight, Jay."

"Goodnight, Jen."

"You still love me?" Jensen asked half jokingly.

"Of course I still love you. You still love me?"

"I could never stop loving you."

**Author's Note:**

> The next non one shot of this series is coming up soon. I'm going to be really busy for the rest of the week so I don't want to start writing it until I can give it my full attention.


End file.
